Don't Run Away
by Mythology1323
Summary: Annabeth is well known at Camp Half-Blood, and Percy falls in love with her. He doesn't think she'll notice him, since she's so popular, but he gets up his courage to tell her how she feels. Will she turn him down, or feel the same way? One-shot based off of the song Don't Run Away!


Yeah, yeah, yeah My name is Percy Jackson, and I just found out that I'm a demi-god. My parent is Posiedon. One of the only gods who can't have kids. I figured that would make going to Camp Half~Blood worse. I already have ADHD and Dyslexia. Now that I'm a demi-god, I can see why I have those problems.

But those thoughts all went away, when I saw Annabeth Chase. She had beautiful, blonde, princess curls. Her eyes were a startling grey color. They reminded me of storm clouds and they were kind of intimidating. She looked athletic and strong. In all, she was breathtakingly gorgeous.

Her beauty's crazy.  
I watch her from the crowd.  
Her voice is so amazing.  
She make her momma proud.  
I tried to send her flowers,  
But she has no address Her home is in my heart.  
It's like she never left.

Annabeth Chase is a daughter of Athena. She was insanely smart, and she was Athena's favorite child. She was perfect at everything. I fell in love with her. Everybody knew her. She was like a daughter to Chiron, and he was like a dad to her. She had so many friends, and she was very popular. I was just the new kid with problems. I was always screwing things up, and I did bad at almost everything at camp. I was only good at horse back riding.

I barely knew her, but I didn't want to lose her. I couldn't wait for the day I talk to her. I will get up my courage and talk to her. I atleast want to have her as a friend. But, I wish it could be more. I would do anything for her. I would protect her, even if it meant my life.

This is more than a crush,  
More than a like, like More than a love,  
Baby I'm a make you mine,  
And I ain't giving up

Don't run away Don't run away from the truth 'Cause I'm not giving up on you

One day Annabeth came up to me. I was nervous I didn't know what she wanted, or why she was even talking to me. I tried my best not to show my feelings. But, I could already feel myself blushing.

"Heyy", Annabeth said as she sat down by me in the dining pavilion. "Do you want any help with your training?"

"Uh,... sure. Why not?", I replied. I was so happy that I could spend time with her. Even if it was only training. I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I was gunna try to make her mine, no matter what it took. She belongs with me. I just know it. And I wont give up.

Shawty you got fire But I'm preaching to the choir I know you know The whole world is watching you, so

Don't run away Don't run away from the truth 'Cause I'm not giving up on you

Annabeth and I had talked before. But, we've never really hung out before. As we practiced, I felt drawn to her. Like I needed her to live. I was so different from her, though. Our parents were enemies. I figured she would never like me.

"OW!", I screamed as Annabeth cut me and hit me with the hilt of her sword. Bringing me back to reality.

"Never lose focus", Annabeth commented. That was kinda hard, with her around, I thought.

We kept fighting as the day wore down. I was pretty tired and beaten up. I was doing a lot better, though. Then Annabeth started to walk towards me. She cupped my face and started to lean in. I was nervous and my face felt really hot. I knew she was trying to distract me. Number one rule: Never let your opponent distract you.

Uh, they say true love is blind That real romance is timeless You're like my favorite movie Play it don't rewind it 'Cause baby you're the finest Your love I'm gonna find it And when I do, I'll run away with you Somewhere where they can't find us

Before I could lose my courage, I leaned in, to. Our lips met. Annabeth was shocked at first, but neither of us pulled away. We kissed in sync, pouring all our love towards each other into that one kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I felt her hands move into my hair. Tangling it up. We pulled away, breathing heavy. Her breath on my lips.

This is more than a crush More than a like like More than a love Baby I'm a make you mine And I ain't giving up

Don't run away Don't run away from the truth 'Cause I'm not giving up on you

Shawty you got fire But I'm preaching to the choir I know you know The whole world is watching you, so

Don't run away Don't run away from the truth 'Cause I'm not giving up on you

"I love you", I whispered. She looked up into my eyes. Grey meeting sea-green. She looked nervous, but her eyes were full of love.

"I love you to", She whispered back. I was surprised to hear her say it. I was so happy that she actually like me back. It gave me butterflies and my knees were so weak, i thought they would give out any time.

I leaned down so my lips were brushing against her ear. I felt her shiver from the touch.

"Will you be my girlfriend?", I asked her. My voice was shaking. I knew she could have anyone, but i took my chance, hoping for a good answer.

She looked into my eyes. And whispered, "yes". I leaned down to kiss her one more time, and it was the best good-night kiss ever.

Normally I couldn't turn your head That's why I had to write this instead Let's be friends, start out slow Get to know you beyond your glow You're more than meets the eye Girl you pterodactyl fly Way back when you knew my name Now the truth is what I claim

Everybody was shocked when they found out that me and Annabeth were dating. Most of the guys hated me. We spent so much time together you would think we were just best friends, but then you woud see the way we look at each other and hold each other.

Annabeth looks like she's so tough, but she actually really sweet. I happen to be stronger than her from all the sword fighting I've been doing.

Noone believed me at first. They all thoguht I was lying about dating Annabeth. Until they saw her come up and kiss me. That made all of them belive. We did everything together.

Don't run away Don't run away from the truth 'Cause I'm not giving up on you

Shawty you got fire But I'm preaching to the choir I know you know The whole world is watching you, so

Don't run away Don't run away from the truth 'Cause I'm not giving up on you

Annabeth and I were invincible. Nothing could break us apart. No matter how hard people tried, we got through all the problems. We were insperable. Everything we did, we did it together. Most Aphrodite kids thought that we were the best couple ever. Aphrodite herself told us that we were her favorite couple.

As I sat on the beach with Annabeth in my arms. Watching her put on the owl earrings I had just given her, I knew that I loved her and that I would do anything for her. I loved everything about her, and I know that she loves me to.

"I love you, so much, Wise Girl. You know that?", I said aloud. Staring into her beautiful grey eyes. She leaned up and kissed me passionatley. I deepened the kiss and pulled her closer to me. We both pulled away needing air.

"I love you to, Seaweed Brain", She replied when she regained her air. She stared back into my sea-green eyes, with a smile on her lips that made me break out into a smile.

And in that moment... I knew that I wanted to spend my entire life with her. Annabeth was my girlfriend and i was her boyfriend. She was mine and mine only!

I hope you liked it. Just a small one-shot. Any reviews? I would really appreciate them. Just having fun and throwing things out there.

Check out my new story Sisters of eight elements: Fiona. My friend wrote it and i'm putting it on here under misc. just to see how people like it for him.

Please Review! R&R! 


End file.
